Spike Bourne
Spike Bourne (スパイク・ボーン Supaiku Bōn) is a minor antagonist in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is a ferocious DNA member and destructive assassin who shows an affinity for fighting fiercely with his Thief Zirago WA130HF. Physical Appearance Spike Bourne has spiky brown hair and eyes with small pupils as well as having a large X-shaped scar on his forehead like Daichi from the Original Series. He also wears a China-based sleeveless gray tunic-like shirt while having red pants with bandages on the left leg. He also has bandaged hands as well. Personality Spike is described as a furious and destructive Blader of the DNA organization who likes to taunt his opponents, mainly Zyro. Like Dashan Wang, he uses monstrous Chinese combat skills to make his Bey attack Samurai Ifraid a couple of times. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Neo Battle Bladers Just like most DNA bladers not much is known about him, but Spike appears in the tournament thanks to the DNA organization. He interrupts the gang's conversation and easily defeats his opponent showing no mercy without breaking a sweat. He then taunts Zyro Kurogane and challenges him to a battle and accepts. In the battle, he uses his movements in conjunction with his Bey to attack Samurai Ifrit. Zyro thinks he has gained the advantage but Spike was holding back and seemed to be torturing Zyro rather than showing his full strength. As the battle progresses, his Zirago continues to cause damage toward Ifrit using a barrage of attacks to throw it off balance and lose stamina as well. Spike insanely laughs while his Bey chips away at Samurai Ifrit's Chrome Wheel. He then goes in for another attack until Zyro unleashes his Special Move, Burning Upper to forcefully knock Zirago out of the stadium smashing into the concrete below it. After losing to Zyro, he called upon Genjuro to try to beat him. However, Sakyo Kuroyami decides to try his might against a DNA blader and steps up to the plate against Genjuro. To end things quickly, Genjuro launches his special move, Crushing Hammer, to eliminate Sakyo early on as his first attack. This attempt is fultile however, and Sakyo uses his one-hit-knockout-move to easily defeat Genjuro. Afterwards, they view their teammates matches only to see that Yoshio and Captain Arrow by Shinobu Huriyun and the Dragon Emperor, Sakyo, respectively, and Kira being the only one able to advance into the Best 4. In preparation for the semi-finals, Kira battles all of his members and easily succeeds to defeat all of them without the need to relaunch. Kira becomes dissatisfied with his Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and tells Merci 2.0 to make him the "Ultimate Beyblade" to which "he" goes forth with. The corporation bosses, the Garcias are not so impressed however, as Kira was intended to use the ultimate stamina Beyblade known as Berserker Begirados throughout the tournament. Kira explains that he no longer needed Begirados or them, for that matter. The Garcias try to reason with him, but even Yoshio and Merci 2.0 agree with Kira. Enraged by this, Argo calls out to Captain Arrow, Genjuro, and Spike to try to stop Kira but are stopped with no trouble and are knocked unconscious. Beyblades *'Thief Girago WA130HF' - Spike's Beyblade. Gear Spike uses a blue Zero-G Compact Launcher also held by a blue Zero-G Launcher Grip with yet another blue-coloured ripcord. Beybattles Trivia *"Bourne" is an Old English word referring to "a stream flowing from a spring". Ironically however, Spike is a Fire Blader. *Spike is the third DNA member to have battled Zyro Kurogane, the first being Yoshio Iwayama, and the second being Kira Hayama. *He is based on Daichi Sumeragi from the Original Series. **Both have an "X" on their forehead. **Both wear pants with one pant leg shorter than the other. **Both have a Beyblade with a free spinning attack ring. **Both have a beyblade based on the 5th sacred beast: The Golden Dragon Of The Center (aka. Qilin/Kirin). Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Former Villains Category:DNA